Connecting The Dots
by louiselane
Summary: Four Weeks after discover about Clark’s secret, Chloe open her heart to him when they and Lois investigate a mysterious murder that happens in the Luthorcorp.


**TITLE:** Connecting the Dots  
**AUTHOR:** Louise **RATING:** PG-13  
**SUMMARY:** Four Weeks after discover about Clark's secret, Chloe open her heart to him when they and Lois investigate a mysterious murder that happens in the Luthorcorp.  
**CLASSIFIED:** Angst  
**SPOILER:** Pariah  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters mentioned in this piece of fiction belong to me. They belong to the cast and crew of Smallville, WB and DC Comics  
**PAIRING:** Chloe/Clark (friendship) and Chloe/Lex (also friendship)  
**CHARACTERS:** Lois, Chloe, Clark, Lex  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Permission granted to Fanfiction Net. If anyone else wants to archive it, please let me know.  
**FEEDBACK:** Very much appreciated. Please e-mail me at   
**DEDICATION:** To danamulder for beta reading this fan fiction and help me with my English and for illmantrim the guy I wrote for the Chloe Sullivan ficathon .

Two requests: Chloe showing smarts and detection  
ability, Romantic getaway OR Chloe undercover if no  
pairing

Smallville - Night

Four weeks after Alicia's death, Clark still was grieving for her. Even when everybody was doing everything to take his mind away from her, he couldn't control himself. Alicia was the only person who could understand him because she was like him. And now she was gone.

Chloe and Lois forced Clark to come to the Talon when they were having another Karaoke night and this time Lex was there too. Lex, Chloe and Lois were singing on the karaoke machine.

Clark gave a smile when he was watching the scene from the balcony when he was talking with Martha.

Is that a smile? Martha asked with a grin. I haven't seen your smile for weeks. I You don't need to explain, Clark. I know you are still suffering for her but you have to move on. She would want you to do that. Don't you think?Yes, I guess.

Chloe and Lois came to their side when Lex was talking to Lionel on the phone.

Hey, Smallville how are you? Lois asked, concern.

I'm better, thanks Lois and it's good to have you back, Clark said with a grin.

You know I can't stay away too long from my little cousin. She hugs Chloe.

I thought you came here all the time for the view, Chloe add sarcastically. Clark, Can I speak to you later? Chloe asked, anxious.

Something wrong? Clark asked, a little suspicious about the subject.

Not exactly. Can I go to the barn later?Sure. I'll wait for you there. She smiles nervously.

Later in Clark's barn, he was trying to study but obviously he couldn't. He was still thinking about Alicia when Chloe arrived.

Hey Clark Chloe said nervously, still thinking of a smooth away to tell him that she knows his secret.

Hi Chloe You looked worried in the Talon. Is everything okay? Yeah Kinda Chloe was really nervous and didn't know how to control that.

What's wrong? You seem nervous. I don't know how to tell you this, Clark, but I know.Know what? Clark asked surprised and a little nervous too.

Your secret, Clark. I know what you can do, Chloe finally said.

What secret, Chloe? Clark laughing nervously. I don't have any secret. I don't know what you're talking about.I'm talking about the night when Alicia called you, and then she teleported with me outside the car. I saw you holding that car like it was a toy and then run away faster than a speeding bullet. I know, Clark. You know Clark said still nervous about Chloe's revelation. And how do you feel about that?I think I understand you better now. I mean Now I can explain a lot of what you did and why you are so mysterious about. So. How did it happen? It was the day of the meteor shower, too? Clark was a little afraid of telling the whole truth to Chloe.

Clark, don't worry. I won't tell anybody. I've even give up of the wall of weird for you.Are you serious? Clark was surprised; he never expected that from Chloe. But the wall was your life, Chloe. Why did you do that?Your friendship is more important to me, Clark. Chloe smiles at him. So, how did it happen? It was on the day of the meteor shower. Clark said a little nervous. He remembers Pete's reaction when he tells the truth about him being an alien from another planet.

So, you got your powers because of that day? Chloe asked, curious.

Okay, Chloe. I'll tell you the whole truth. Only Pete knows the truth about me, besides my parents, of course.What whole truth?I'm from a planet called Krypton. My parents put me in a ship before the planet exploded. I'm the reason for the meteor shower, because it was that day that my ship landed in Smallville.Are you saying, you're an alien? Chloe asked, still incredulous.

I didn't see that coming. I was expecting a freak, but not an alien. This is so much bigger than I thought, she said nervously. But don't you worry, Clark, your secret is safe with me.Thank you, Chloe, I appreciate that.You're welcome. So you're pretty strong and pretty fast. What others powers do you have?Come on, Clark Show meOk. Can you see that candle right there? Clark pointed to some candles that are far away from them, next to his desk. Clark used his heat vision to illuminate the candles.

That's so cool, Chloe said with a grin that made Clark smile too. Now can you explain to me all your strange behavior? Especially when you were in Metropolis last year?You know the green meteors? Chloe nodded. We call it kryptonite because it came from my planet. Two kinds of meteors exist. The green ones that make me weak if I get close and the red ones that make me And you where wearing that red ring when I found you in Metropolis. Now it makes sense why you were acting like a jerk. And about when you came to Lana and me and tried to kill Lex? Were you wearing the red ring too? Chloe asked, still a bit confused.

Actually, no. I have this super hearing and I heard a strange noise that came from a kryptonian stone that was with Lionel in the prison. He was trying to exchange bodies with Lex, but I stopped him and then, he exchanged bodies with me. It was him flirting with me? Chloe asked, shocked. All I can say is: ewwww.

Suddenly Lois arrives in the barn, looking for Chloe.

Hey cousin, I was looking for you. It's a little late, I have to go back to Metropolis on Monday morning, Lois announces before notice something weird with them. What's happening?Nothing, Lois, we are just talking. Okay, Clark. We'll talk tomorrow, right?Sure, Chloe. Good night, Lois.Good night, Smallville, Lois said with a smile.

Clark watches the cousins leaving his barn, a little relieved because he talked to Chloe about him and his big secret.

The next day, Clark arrives at the Talon when something weird was happening. Sheriff Adams was there asking questions for Lex Luthor and the other Talon clients about a suspicious murder that happened in Luthorcorp last night. Apparently, Lex was the prime suspect.

Chloe and Lois were already there when Clark arrived by their side, intrigued.

Sheriff Adams, what's happening?Nothing of your concern, Mr, Kent. The Sheriff said, a little bitter. I have to go now. I have a murder to solve. Mr, Luthor, don't leave town until we figure this out.I never think about that, Sheriff, Lex said with a smirk.

Lex, what happened? Chloe asked, confused. What murder was she talking about?Well, yesterday I came from Metropolis and I found one of my body guards murdered in my office, Lex explains. I was the one who called the police but they still think that I could be the prime suspect.That's terrible, Lex, Chloe said, concerned. Is there anything we can do to help you?Actually, you can. You are an expert in computers, Chloe. Find the connection with Luthorcorp. I don't think it's my father this time, but someone is trying to threatening me and that's not good.We'll find out something. Don't worry, Lex. Come on, Clark.

Later in the Talon, Chloe and Clark were there checking the Luthorcorp archives when Lois arrived.

Hey little cousin, what are you doing?Searching for stuff about the murder in Luthorcop. But it's more complicated than I thought. It seems everybody that works there could have a really good reason to incriminate Lex. Chloe sighs in frustration. I don't know what to do.Maybe you need to rest a little, Chloe. Clark said, to her surprise. Don't give me that look. You heard me. You can rest a little on the couch and I'll wake you if I find something.That's a good idea, actually. Thank you, Clark.I'll bring some coffee for you guys. It seems the night will be long, Lois said with a smile.

Clark spent the night looking for some clue that could help Lex. When Chloe was resting and Lois was fighting with the coffee machine, Clark took advantage and used his abilities to find a faster connection that actually worked.

Chloe suddenly woke with the noise coming from the computer. Oh! You found it. What did you do?You know Clark gives her a smirk.

Right. So, what did say? Chloe asked, a little tired.

Seems that this guy who was Lex's body guard last year, was fired after an incident in Luthorcorp. He swears to come back and take revenge on Lex.

Lois arrived in the office with some coffees. Here. I finally got these coffees. Stupid machine. Did you find it?Yes, Clark did. The name of Lex's ex body guard is Chloe laughs before saying his name James Jones.James Jones? He was a rock star? Lois asked sarcastically.

It doesn't matter. If he is behind all this, he is probably at Luthorcorp right now. Come on, Chloe said before putting on her coat and leaving The Torch with Lois and Clark.

Luthorcorp - Later

Chloe, Lois, and Clark arrived at Luthorcorp. Without Lois noticing, he opened the door with his super strength so they could enter in the factory.

How did you do that? Lois asked, suspicious.

this thing are already old, Clark said with a smile. Come on.

They met Lex inside the factory; he was also trying to discover something about the murder.

What are you guys doing here this time? Lex asked, surprised.

I think we found who is trying to blackmail you, Lex, Chloe explains. Can we go to your office? I think it's better if we explain everything there. Lex answers, a little suspicious. This way.

Lex's office

So, what's happening, Chloe? Lex asked, curious. Why are you guys are here?We found this Do you remember him? Chloe showed him a printed-paper with info and a picture of James Jones.

Yes. He was my bodyguard. Lex looks to them, surprised. He is the one behind this murder?We did research on the net and he was pretty angry when he was fired, Lex, Clark explains. So, could be him.Besides, the fired part is a factor, Lois pointed out. He will not let go that easily.. Which makes me remember one important thing. Lex picked a file up off his desk. Mr. Jones was unstable. I remember he was a good employee but he was already in Belle Reeve twice.. That's our boy, Chloe concluded. But what we can do now? If he is crazy and wants to blame Lex for that, how can we stop him?I think I have an idea, Clark said with a smile. I'll be right back, Clark said leaving the office and then when nobody was looking he used his super speed to find Mr. Jones trying to cause an incident outside of Luthorcop.

What are you trying to do? Clark asked, shocked. Do you know if you do that you will kill my friends?I didn't know that, but doesn't matter. It's a high price they will pay for being friends with Lex Luthor.I won't let you do that, Clark screams throwing him against the wall before Mr. Jones can do something.

Later, the police are already at Luthorcorp arresting Mr. Jones and taking him to Belle Reeve again.

Chloe, Clark, Lois and Lex left the place together after Lex answered more questions for Sheriff Adams.

Thanks for the help, guys. I really appreciate you helping me to clear my name. Lex said hugging Clark, Lois and Chloe at the same time.

Lois looks at him, totally uncomfortable. You're welcome. Now, can I have my oxygen back? Lex said embarrassed.

Not a problem. We need to go anyway. I'll awake tomorrow early to go back to Metropolis. I have some work to do for one of my classes at M.U, Lois explains, already yawning from being awake all night. And I need more coffee.Lois, you'll sleep now. You don't need coffee, silly, Chloe reminds her.

Right. The night was quite long. Can you blame me for that?Clark, can you drop us at my house? Chloe asks.

Of course. Bye, Lex. If you need anything you can call me, Clark said with a smile.

Thank you, Clark. I'll never forget about that. You are a good friend. He said hugging Clark.

The next day when Lois was already in Metropolis, Clark stopped in at The Torch when Chloe was already there typing work for one of her classes. She stopped when she noticed him. Clark! Hi! she said with a shy smile. How are you?I'm fine, Chloe. Thanks. So, Lois is already in Metropolis?Yes, she is. What you did last night was amazing, Clark. I should've noticed how selfless you are. You are always helping people to have a second chance and that's why I admire you so much, Clark.Ohh. Do you admire me? I never expected that. But I like to help people. If I have this powers and I was sent here, maybe it's for a good reason. Help people the way others can't, Clark said with a smile.

I bet you will be a hero someday, Clark Kent, Chloe said, giggling. And I'll be proud of you like your parents will be too.Thank you, Chloe. I think I can breathe easy again with you knowing now. This is actually a relief, he said with a smile.

That's okay, Clark. You know I'm always here for you, right? she said smiling at him.

Yes, I know. I'll let you finish your work now. We'll talk later, okay? Clark asked her, anxious.

Of course. I'm glad I can let you be more yourself now.

When Clark left the Torch he looked at Chloe and smiled. It was good to be himself with her for a change without lies all the time. He was relieved now that he had somebody he could trust with his secret, like he did with Pete. And Chloe even gave up the wall of weird for him, he knew he could trust her now after everything they'd had in the past.


End file.
